Typical
by kalina16
Summary: They should have known it would end like this. Short musing on a possible ending to Blood of Olympus.


**Short and pointless and probably utterly stupid, but here is my contribution to the Percy Jackson before this wonderful series ends T-T. On a side note, I really, really don't hope it ends like this.**

* * *

><p>The first thing Percy saw when he opened his eyes was light. A lot of light. Like, all-out, chorus of angels singing in the distance light.<p>

The first thing he thought was "_Aw crap"_.

So he could make it through seas of monsters and battles with gods and chimeras and ridiculous falls and the weight of the world and _Tartarus itself_ – but not one measly battle with the forces of Gaia? Typical.

Okay, so maybe _measly_ isn't really the word – let's go with epic, earth-shaking, apocalyptic warfare here – but still. It wasn't _that_ bad. Heck, the last thing he remembers before everything went black was slicing off some monster's head like a boss before it took a bite out of Annabeth-

_Annabeth._

He whirled around wildly, heart seizing in panic. Crap- he'd promised her he wouldn't leave her, he'd promised her, and now she was in the middle of that awful battle alone-

"I'm here, Seaweed Brain."

Percy jumped about a foot in the air, spinning to see Annabeth sitting idly on the…white…ground…thing. She looked incredibly put-out.

"Annabeth- gods, Annabeth, are you oka-"

He stopped. Well, if she was there with him, she was dead too, wasn't she?

"Aw, crap." He muttered, plopping down on the ground next to her.

"Yup," she said wryly, leaning against him. "We're dead."

"Man, what the heck," Percy groaned. "After all that, we just- we just _died_?!"

"I guess so," Annabeth sighed. "Our luck ran out, I suppose."

"That implies we had luck to begin with," Percy muttered. "And besides-"

"Oh hey guys! It's Percy and Annabeth!"

The pair swiveled to see Leo, Jason and Piper walking towards them, looks of curiosity and the same disbelief on their faces.

"You too?" Percy asked, surprised.

"Yup," Jason said dully. Piper sighed.

"And we were so close, too. Figures we wouldn't get lucky."

"Speak for yourself!" Leo said, looking far, far too cheerful for the situation at hand. "_I_ happened to go out in a blaze of glory-"

"Oh, it was a blaze, alright," came a new voice from behind the group. Jumping, they all turned to find-

"Frank? Hazel?!" Annabeth exclaimed. "You guys didn't make it either?"

"Nope," Frank said sadly. "We died a tragic lover's death at the last moment."

"It wasn't as bad as my first death, but still," Hazel muttered.

"Are you kidding me?" Percy said. "All seven of us kicked the bucket?" The group nodded downheartedly. "There's gotta be some rule against that," Percy muttered.

"Apparently not," came yet another voice. Bracing themselves, the group turned.

"Nico? _Reyna?_"

"In the flesh," Nico muttered darkly. "That doesn't exist anymore."

"You died a hero's death," Reyna said stiffly, looking not at all pleased with the situation. "We all did. We should be proud."

"But-but-" Hazel stammered.

"I thought you guys at least would have made it!" Leo cried. The two shook their heads sadly. The rest of the group stared at each other in disbelief.

"Wait. Wait. So we _all_ died?!" Jason asked incredulously.

Everyone glanced at each other. Down-hearted nodding.

"Every. Single. One of us."

More nodding.

"Well that's…dumb," he said weakly. Piper laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"On the bright side, you get to party with us for eternity!" Everyone turned to see a beaming Selina Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf holding hands, flanked by a smiling Bianca and Zoe. Standing behind them was a much-happier-that-last-they-saw-him Luke Castellan, followed by Michael Yew and all the ridiculous amount of friends they had lost. Just behind them, in the now-clearing whiteness, the group could see what looked like an awesome party.

The recently-deceased demigods stared in shock. A beat later they burst into wild cheers, swarming their long-lost friends.

Amidst the happy cries of "_Sister!" _and "_Luke you little brat!"_ were many tears and hugs exchanged, the group radiating happiness as they reunited with their friends and family.

So after checking in on the living world to see the gods finally getting their act together and stomping on Gaia's face, they all went to Elysium and partied for eternity and no one was sad. The end.


End file.
